


Friends Shouldn't Kiss Me Like You Do

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, a teeny tiny bit of angst, i'm still so shit at tagging, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seconds later the door swings opens. In the doorway stands Louis, and just like the first time, he’s only wearing a towel around his waist and a smile on his face. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i> “Do you always answer the door in nothing but a towel?” Harry asks.  </i></p><p> </p><p><i>Louis laughs making the corners of his eyes crinkle and it’s the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen. He wants to make Louis laugh for the rest of his life. “No, I promise I don’t. You have just happened to catch me the only two times I have. But hey, at least this time I’m not dripping water all over the carpet.” Unfortunately, Harry thinks.</i> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis live in the same building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Shouldn't Kiss Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello. so i wrote this while listening to both we the kings newest album and ed shereen's newest album (WHICH EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO LISTEN TO BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH AMAZING) and i also wrote a lot of this while high on painkillers after getting my wisdom teeth taken out. so there's that.
> 
> this is the longest thing i've ever written, like ever. and it's first thing i've written that i'm actually kind of proud of. because let's be honest, my other two fics are shit and we don't talk about those. also this is harry's pov, which i don't normally do, but hey, i wanted to change things up a bit. like i've said before, i'm not a writer AT ALL, i just do this for fun okay. and i STILL don't know how to write anything that isn't dialogue, so i apologize for that.
> 
> there is an almost direct movie quote in here. i had to change it up a little bit for it to work in this, but that quote is what gave me the idea for this fic. so if you notice it, i'll give you a cookie.
> 
> and last but definitely not least. i have to give a massive, MASSIVE thank you to my lovely beta hannah for reading this over and not totally hating me. <3
> 
> title is from friends by ed sheeran.
> 
> WOW THIS IS A LOT OF NOTES I AM SO SORRY

Harry sighs as he digs through his bag for his keys. It’s been a long day and he wants nothing more than to climb into his bed and sleep through the next week. His fingers _finally_ come in contact with the cold metal of his key ring - buried all the way at the very bottom of his bag – and he pulls it out, putting his mail key in the mailbox. 

He takes out the mail and thumbs through it. Three envelopes - which look like bills - all addressed to Niall, and one large packing envelope. Harry flips it over excitedly, thinking that he might have actually gotten mail for once, but he frowns slightly when his eyes scan the name on the front. It’s neither his nor Niall’s. He reads the address printed underneath the name, and realizes the mailman must have gotten the numbers confused. He sticks Niall’s mail in the front pocket of his bag and heads towards the lift; he hops on and presses the button for the fourth floor. 

The lift dings above him, signaling his arrival, and the doors slide open. Harry steps out, glances up and down the hallway, not sure which way is the right way to go, before deciding to turn left. Luckily he made the right decision, only having to pass four doors, before stopping in front of flat number 421. Harry knocks on the door and takes a step back to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. He reaches up to knock again right as the door swings open, and _holy_ _shit_. He’s met with the most attractive man he has ever seen in _his life_ , dripping wet in nothing but a towel around his waist. Harry has suddenly forgotten how to breathe. 

“Sorry it took so long to answer the door, you caught me while I was in the shower. What can I do for you?” The man says, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

“Uh...um.” Harry stutters. He rakes his eyes over the man standing in front of him and holy christ he is fit. He looks to be older than Harry, two or three years at least, and a few inches shorter than him. His hair is long and shaggy, flicking out at the nape of his neck, which is currently dripping water down his chest. Harry watches the drops roll down his body, over the words inked right underneath his collarbones – which Harry _really_ wants to lick – all the way down to the faint smattering of hair right above where the towel lies on his hips. 

“Alright mate?” Harry hears the man ask and he realizes he must have been staring for far too long. He brings his eyes up to meet his, which are the most beautiful shade of blue. 

“Um, hi, I think this is yours. They put it in my mailbox by mistake. They must have got the numbers screwed up, see this says 421 and I’m 241.” Harry hands him the envelope. 

The other man takes it. “Cheers! I've been waiting ages for this. Nice of you to bring it to me, appreciate that.” He smiles at Harry, and of fucking course he has a nice smile. 

Harry blushes profusely, “’S no problem, really.” 

“Well thanks. So I guess I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, see you.” 

He smiles at Harry again - and Harry hopes he wasn't imagining his gaze lingering a little longer than normal - before closing the door. 

-

“Niall! Code red!” Harry yells and his enters their flat and then proceeds to throw his bag down on the floor and fall face first onto the sofa. “Code red!” 

“What the fuck is code red?” Niall asks, poking his head out of his bedroom. 

“It’s something I just came up with because I just saw the prettiest boy in all of England. No wait, the entire world.” 

“Harry, you don’t even know all the boys in the world.” Niall sighs. 

“It doesn’t matter because he was _so pretty_ , Ni.” Says Harry. 

Niall rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and rummages through it before pulling out a leftover slice of pizza. He looks over at Harry, points to the pizza in his hand, and raises his eyebrows in question. Harry shakes his head. Niall shrugs and takes a bite. “So,” he says around his mouthful. “Where did you meet this pretty boy?” 

“In his flat. Well, kind of. We got some of his mail in our mailbox. Oh, that reminds me- you got some bills or something.” Harry pulls out the three envelopes from his bag and hands them over to Niall, who takes them with his greasy pizza fingers. “Anyway, we got some of his mail, I think the mailman fucked up or something, because he lives in 421 and, you know, we’re in 241. So I took it up to him and he answers the door still wet from the shower and wearing only a towel. Niall, he was practically naked!  And he had this really cute scruffy beard. I want to sit on his face. Or he can sit on mine.” He sighs miserably. “I don’t even know his name.” 

Niall nearly chokes on his pizza. "Please spare me your weird sex fantasies. But how do you not know his name if you had his mail?” 

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I just noticed it wasn’t either of our names. I think it started with an L though. Like Luke, or Lance, or Lewis." 

"You gonna ask him out then?" 

"Are you serious?" Harry asks incredulously. "I can't just ask him out, Ni. He's pretty." 

"Isn't that the point though? Just go back up to his flat, say 'hey you're hot, let's bang.' And he'll have to agree because who can resist those curls." Niall says tugging on one of Harry's curls. 

"It's not that easy because I'll actually have to talk to him." 

"Since when are you shy? How about I talk to him for you, yeah?" 

"No!" Harry stands up from the couch and shakes his finger at Niall. "Niall James Horan if you go talk to him without my knowledge I will kick you out of this flat so fast your head will spin." 

Niall laughs and hugs Harry. "Nah, you love me too much. And besides you won't be able to afford this place by yourself. Let's just work on getting you that pretty boy." 

-

Harry loves his job. He really does. He gets to work with his best friend and flatmate and he actually enjoys what he does. But today is one of those days in which he'd rather stab himself in the eye with the knife that is currently in his hand, then make another fucking pizza. 

"Hey Ni, that big order is ready. And after I clean up I'm _finally_ out of here. What time you done today?" 

“I still got another hour, bro. Hey," Niall says glancing down at the order in his hands. "What flat number does that pretty naked boy you love live in?" 

"Um" Harry pretends to think it over. "Like 421, maybe. Why?" 

"Because this huge order is his. He got five pizzas, must be having a party or summat. And his name is Louis." He says pronouncing the S. 

It's been a little over a week since Harry went to return the mail to the pretty boy - whose name he now knows is Louis- and he hasn't seen him since. Harry isn't upset about it or anything. He isn't. It's not like he's been lingering around in the lobby of his flat longer than he normally would in hopes of bumping into him. And Harry _definitely_ hasn't been thinking about him when he jerks off in the shower. 

“Do you mind if I take this order?” Harry asks him. 

“But you don’t deliver. Like ever.” 

Harry shrugs. “Yeah, I know but this will give me a chance to talk to him. I guess. And I already know where he lives so it’ll be easy.” 

“It’s fine with me, mate. Saves me a trip. Just don’t let the boss man know.” 

Harry shudders at he looks towards the closed office door in the back, where he knows Paul is currently behind. 

“Thanks, Ni. I owe you my life.” 

- 

Harry stands in front of door number 421 yet again. He takes a minute to compose himself as best as he can. He adjusts his headscarf trying to contain any stray curls and straightens his hideous work uniform that smells like pizza dough and is covered in flour and sauce. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

“Lou! Pizza!” He hears a deep thick-accented voice say from inside. Seconds later the door swings opens. In the doorway stands Louis, and just like the first time, he’s only wearing a towel around his waist, and a smile on his face. 

“Do you always answer the door in nothing but a towel?” Harry asks him. 

Louis laughs making the corners of his eyes crinkle and it’s the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen. He wants to make Louis laugh for the rest of his life. “No, I promise I don’t. You have just happened to catch me the only two times I have. But hey, at least this time I’m not dripping water all over the carpet.” _Unfortunately_ , Harry thinks. “So you deliver pizzas then?” 

“No, I don’t. I just make them. The guy who usually delivers had to leave early for a family emergency,” he lies. “So since I was about to leave for the day I thought I would just bring these by since I live in the same building. But anyway, these are for you. I’m guessing you’re Louis?”

“Actually, it’s pronounced like _lou-ee_ the S is silent. It’s French.” 

"Oh." Harry blushes and looks down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, mate. You're not the first one. I'm used to it." 

“Tommo, will you stop flirting and come inside so we can get ready?” Harry looks up to see another incredibly gorgeous guy. He’s tall, but not quite as tall as Harry, and slim. He has dark skin and even darker hair that is styled into some sort of floppy quiff. He’s shirtless and simply covered in tattoos. He’s also oddly intimidating. Great, Harry probably the most disgusting he has ever looked in his life, smelling of pizza, and is standing in front of the two most beautiful people he has ever seen. 

"Just a sec Zee." Louis says to him. "Be they way, this is my best mate, Zayn. We're having a little party to celebrate his new job at the tattoo parlor that's he's been working towards for ages. Zayn this is-" Louis motions toward Harry. 

"Harry. Nice to meet you, Zayn. And congrats." 

Zayn sticks out his hand towards Harry. "Thanks, bro. Wait, you've got curly hair and dimples! Lou, is this the guy you can't stop tal-" 

"Hey, Zayn, why don't you take these pizzas into the kitchen?" Louis interrupts him. Zayn takes the pizzas with a smirk plastered on his face. "Anyway, if you're not busy tonight you are more than welcome to come to the party. If you want. I’m pretty sure Zayn wouldn't mind. Not like it matters anyway, this is my flat." 

Harry can't fight the smile that spreads across his face. "Sure, sounds fun. Is it alright if I bring my flat mate?" 

"Yeah, yeah that's great! The more the merrier! People will probably start arriving in about an hour or so, so you can just stop by whenever." 

"Okay see you then!" Harry turns to leave and takes out his phone to shoot Niall a text. 

 _louis the hottie with a body (which by the was is louie not lewis) is having a party tonight and he invited me. you have got to come with b/c i cannot do this alone!!!!!_  

 _i'm off in 20 but there better not b any sex in front of me!_  

 _-_  

A little over two hours later, Harry is sitting on the floor in Louis' living room. He's very drunk and hasn't taken his eyes off Louis all night. Now that he has seen Louis fully clothed, he can say that he looks just as good with clothes on as he does with almost nothing on. Unfortunately, Harry is not quite lucky enough to have seen him naked. 

Louis is wearing all black. He’s in the tightest jeans Harry has ever seen, and Harry wears some tight jeans. He’s even convinced that they might actually be jeggings. Louis looks absolutely sinful, it should be illegal. Harry is so sexually frustrated right now he can’t even see straight. And the alcohol isn’t helping. 

It also hasn’t helped that Harry has barely even muttered more than hello to Louis all night. Granted, it is Louis’ party - for Zayn - and he’s being a very good host entertaining all his guests. But Harry is a guest too and he needs to be entertained. Preferably with Louis’ dick in his mouth. Maybe that’s hoping for too much. 

Niall abandoned Harry pretty early on during the night. He hit it off with Zayn right away, as well as another one of Louis’ friends, Liam, who has really cute brown puppy dog eyes and fuck me against the wall arm muscles. The three of them have been huddled in the corner of the living room for the past ten minutes talking about football or something Harry doesn't necessarily care about. Niall was supposed to be his wingman tonight, he wasn't supposed to be making friends. And Harry is way more upset about that than he should be due to the excessive amounts of alcohol he has consumed. 

Zayn and Liam are nice. He likes them. And may possibly become pretty good friends with them after tonight, if the way Niall is attached to them is anything to go by. He even met Zayn’s girlfriend, Perrie, who is super cute and very bubbly. He immediately fell in love with her. But Harry has been too distracted by Louis tonight to pay attention to much of anything else. He hasn’t been this into a guy he barely even knows since, well, ever. He should probably try and actually have a conversation with Louis at some point, but he’s too shy. Which is something he _never_ is. If there was one word used to describe Harry Styles, _shy_ is definitely not it. There is just something about Louis that makes Harry forget everything and feel all fuzzy inside and he doesn't even _know_ him, he can’t even imagine what it would be like if he did know him. 

Now Harry is picking at the label on his seventh maybe eighth beer - he lost count after the second - which has gotten wet from the condensation on the bottle and softly singing along to some Katy Perry song playing in the background. He looks up from the drink in his hand and his eyes scan the room for Louis. A frown settles on his face and his brow furrows when he can’t seem to find him and he goes back to playing with the label. 

“You know, if you keep frowning your face will get stuck like that.” He hears a soft voice say. Harry looks up just in time to see Louis plop down on the floor in front of him, leaning his back against the sofa. 

“Hi. I’m drunk.” Harry gasps and slaps his hand over his mouth. He can’t believe he just said that. Way to go Styles. Being drunk in front of a cute guy is never a good idea. 

Louis giggles. Actually giggles. Harry might just die right here right now. “I can tell. But it’s okay because you’re pretty cute when you’re drunk.” 

Harry can feel the heat spread across his cheeks. “Thanks.” He tries to make his fuzzy brain work just enough to get out the question that has been in the back of his mind all night. “Where is the cake? There should be cake right? I mean like a celebratory cake. So why isn’t there any cake? I am very disappointed. I was expecting there to be some cake. I was really looking forward to eating said cake. But alas, there is no fucking cake.” 

Louis giggles _again_. “You want cake?” Harry nods. “Alright then. Let’s go get you some cake.” Before Harry has time to question that Louis is standing and holding his hand out for him. He takes it and Louis pulls him up to his feet. Due to his drunkenness, Harry stumbles right into Louis, hands landing on his chest. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist to steady him. “Whoa, easy there drunkie.” Harry quickly steps back before he does something he'll regret. 

They walk towards the front door and Louis stops to grab his keys and from the bowl on the table and shrug on his jacket before turning around and yelling at Zayn. “Hey Zee, man the fort while I’m gone. Harry and I are going to get him some cake.” 

“Cake? What the fuck, Lou, it’s 1:15 in the morning.” 

“So? Asda is open 24/7. I won’t be gone more than an hour, promise.” Louis blows him a kiss and then they are out the door. Louis looks Harry up and down. “Are you going to be able to walk or do you need me to carry you?” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m not _that_ drunk, I can walk. All though I am not opposed to you carrying me.” 

Louis laughs and leads them to the lift. They step in and Harry leans his back against the far wall while Louis presses the button for the lobby. Harry takes this opportunity, while Louis’ back is turned, to let his eyes roam over his body. He stops at his ass because holy shit this boy has a nice ass. How has he not noticed it before?  He can’t keep his eyes off of it. Like he was sensing that Harry was looking, Louis turns around and now Harry is staring at his crotch. He brings his eyes up to Louis' face and of course the asshole is smirking. Shit, shit, shit. Harry is far too drunk to deal with this right now. Thankfully right then the lift stop and the door opens. 

Instead of walking out through the front door, Louis turns and takes them out the side door that leads to the car park. 

“You have a car?” Harry asks him. 

Louis looks over at him confused. “Yeah. You don’t?” 

Harry shakes his head, his curls bouncing. “Nope. I just love public transportation too much.”

They climb into Louis' Range Rover, because of course he has a nice car, and Louis drives them out of the lot. 

"Your car is very posh." Harry tells him. " _You_ are posh. And scruffy. I like your beard." 

"Yeah?" Louis takes one hand of the wheel to rub his beard. "I was letting it grow out, but I'm not sure if I like it or not. Maybe I should just shave it." 

"No! Don't do that. That would not be a good idea because I want to know if it tickles or not when you kiss me." Harry's eyes widen when he realizes what he just said. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm drunk." 

Thankfully Louis just laughs. "As we've established. But it's alright, mate. I know people say some crazy shit when they're drunk. Trust me. _I_ am one of those people." 

Harry nods and turns to look out the window, trying to hide the frown on his face. 

- 

Louis is having a pretty tough time trying to unlock his door while holding a cake. Harry feels like he should probably help him but the world seems to be in slow motion and a little blurry.  And to honest, it’s pretty funny to watch. So he just awkwardly stands there. 

Eventually Louis is able to get the door unlocked and they make their way inside the flat. Harry glances around the room and everyone is gone. Except for Liam and Zayn who are eating in some of the leftover pizza in the kitchen and Niall who is sprawled out on the couch fast asleep, still holding a beer bottle in his hand. 

Harry walks over to Niall and he hears Louis speak up from behind him. "What the hell, Zayn. You made everyone leave?" 

Zayn scoffs. "No, Louis. I didn't _make_ anyone leave. It's two in the morning, everyone was ready to go home. They all wanted me to tell you thanks and they had a good time. Also, Li and I are staying the night." 

"Alright, alright. But since you're staying you gotta help me clean up. Oh, and there's cake." Louis walks into the kitchen to join the two boy and places the cake on the counter. 

"Why is this a Disney princess cake?" Zayn asks. 

"Because apparently Harry thinks he's a Disney princess." 

Harry laughs and takes Niall's beer out of his hand so he doesn't spill it. He walks to join them into the kitchen. "Okay, who’s gonna cut it then?." He says gesturing to the cake. "I've been waiting all night for this." 

Louis slices the cake and hands each of them a piece. They head back into the living room and Harry nudges Niall to wake him up and giving him his cake. The five of them spend another hour chatting and eating almost all of the cake between them. Finally having something in his stomach besides beer is helping Harry sober up. 

Now that Harry is less drunk it's easy to see how great Louis is and that his drunkenness was not exaggerating it. First of all, he's drop dead gorgeous. On top of that, he's funny, and witty, and even a little bit cocky. He is confident in the way he acts and as well as the way he carries himself, which Harry finds to be incredibly sexy. Louis' laugh is the most beautiful sound and his eyes get all crinkly. And when he giggles he covers his mouth with his hand and Harry's heart melts because it's probably the cutest thing Harry has ever seen. 

Harry is currently sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and his head in Niall's lap. His eyes are getting droopy and he can't stop yawning. Niall seems to notice this because he lifts Harry's head so he can stand up from the couch. "It's pretty late. I think H and I should head back home. Thanks for the invite though, Louis. It was great the meet you guys." 

Harry can't help but frown as Niall helps him up from the floor. He doesn't want to leave Louis. But right as they are about to walk out the door, Louis stops him with an arm on his elbow. "Hey, Harry, are you working tomorrow?" 

"Unfortunately." 

"Well what time do you get off?" Louis asks. 

"Nine." 

"Okay, perfect. Would you maybe want to come over and hang out with me? I've got video games and movies. We could order takeout. And I have tons of booze left over, but I don't think you really need anymore of that." 

Harry smiles and he can feel his dimples making an appearance. "Like a date?" 

Louis frowns a little and Harry can feel his heart sink into his stomach when he sees. “Just hanging out.” 

"Oh." Harry's smile fades. "Sure. Sounds like fun." 

"Great! Here, give me your phone and I'll put in my number and then you can just text me when you get off tomorrow." 

Harry digs out his cell from his back pocket and places it in Louis' outstretched hand. Louis types in his number and hands the phone back to Harry. "See you tomorrow, Harry." 

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Harry turns and walks down the hallway to catch up with Niall who is waiting in front of the lift. 

- 

The next day at work is brutal. Harry's least favorite days are Saturdays, which are the busiest days of the week and Niall always has the day off. It also doesn't help that he woke up an hour before he had to be at work with a terrible hangover, so he barely had time to take care of it before he had to leave. 

He still feels a dull pounding in the back of his head now, while he makes what feels like twenty pizzas a minute. The other guy, Josh, who also works in the back with Harry is sick and hasn’t been to work the past three days, so Harry is having to make all the orders himself. 

He still has three hours to go and all he really wants to cuddle under a dozen blankets in his bed and sleep. But he has a _friends only_ date with Louis tonight, which he has been looking forward to but also dreading. The more time he spends with Louis, especially alone, he's just going to fall even harder for him. And Louis has made it perfectly clear that he only wants to be friends. Louis is probably straight and the last thing Harry needs is to get his heart broken by another straight boy. 

"Harry where the fuck is the thin crust meat lovers? They placed that order twenty minutes ago, ten more minutes and they get it for free. Dan is waiting, get a move on!" Harry hears Paul bellow from the front. 

"It just came out of the oven, Paul. Give me like five seconds to put it in the damn box!" Harry yells back. 

"I have no time for that attitude, Styles!" 

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. He hates his boss. He is the biggest asshole on the planet. 

Harry finishes up boxing the pizza and slides it through the window to the front. Dan takes it with a small smile directed towards Harry before walking out the front door. 

A million pizzas later, Harry is finally done for the day. While waiting at the bus stop he takes out his phone and shoots Louis a quick text. 

 _hey louis it's harry. i just got off work and i'm gonna head home and take a shower then i'll be over, k? :)_  

By the time Harry has made it home, he still hasn't gotten a reply from Louis. He hops in the shower hoping that'll give Louis time to text back. 

Ten minutes later he's stepping out of the shower and toweling off. He opens his closet and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white jumper he just recently bought with a black zig zag pattern on it. He heads to the bathroom to blow dry his hair and he wraps the first headscarf he grabs - a plain army green one - around his head. He adjusts it and let's a few of his curls hang out the side. He steps into his favorite brown leather boots and walks out into the living room. 

Niall is sitting on the couch yelling at some football match on the television. Harry tells him he's heading out, Niall says good luck and throws him a double thumbs up. 

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks if he's gotten anything from Louis. Luckily, there is a notification of a new text on his screen. 

 _looking forward to it darling :) i just got out of the shower and i'm gonna order some takeout. thai ok?_  

Harry blushes from the term of endearment and types out a quick reply. 

_so we basically showered together. thai sounds great!_

_cheeky! ;) door is unlocked so just let yourself in_  

Harry gets of the lift and makes his way down the hall to Louis' flat. Harry knocks just to make his presence known before opening the door and stepping inside. He looks around but Louis is know where to be found. 

"Louis?" Harry calls out to him. 

"I'll be out in just a second!" He hears Louis yell from behind the bedroom door. 

Harry sits down on the sofa and couple minutes later Louis emerges from the bedroom. Harry has to do a double take because Louis looks _amazing_. He’s just in a lavender jumper with the sleeves a tad bit too long for him, a blue beanie, and a baggy pair of trackies, but Harry has never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Um.” Louis says a little awkwardly. “Sorry for looking like such a slob when you look like well-that.” He gestures towards Harry. 

“No, Lou. You look. Amazing.” 

Louis turns to walk into the kitchen while muttering a thanks, but he didn't turn fast enough for Harry not to notice him blushing. “Hey, I have a little bit of that cake left if you’d like some before the food gets here.” 

“Dessert before dinner? Such a rule breaker.” 

Louis sits down on the couch next to Harry with the rest of the cake and two forks. “Well, I am a very naughty boy.” He looks over and winks at Harry. Was he just imagining it, or did Louis’ voice drop about twenty octaves when he said that? 

“So.” Louis says around a mouth full of cake. “Wanna play a video game? I've got FIFA or maybe some Mario Kart? We could watch a movie if you want. I’ve got pretty much every movie imaginable. ‘s up to you really, love.” 

“Let’s just have a movie marathon or something. I’m not really the biggest fan of video games.” 

“How about a Marvel movie marathon?” Louis says excitedly, getting up from the couch and practically running over to his entertainment center. “I've got every Spiderman, every Iron Man, and I've got The Avengers!” 

Harry can’t help but laugh at Louis’ enthusiasm. “That sounds good.” 

Ten minutes into the first movie their food arrives. The dig in immediately, Harry being a lot hungrier than he thought he was. Once Louis puts in the second movie, they stop paying attention to it all together, deciding to spend their time talking instead. Harry learns a lot about Louis. He’s twenty-two and originally from Doncaster. His full name is Louis William Tomlinson. He has five younger sisters and one younger brother, who he adores and misses terribly. He wishes he could see them more often. He works as a receptionist at a dentist’s office- he’s not overly fond of the job, but it helps pay the bills. He loves playing football and he’s obsessed with Spiderman and Yorkshire tea. 

And Harry is totally, completely infatuated with him. 

- 

Harry has been at Louis' place for a little over three hours now. It's nearing midnight and he's starting to feel a little sleepy. He doesn't want to go home yet because he doesn't want this night to end. He's having a blast just sitting and talking to Louis, getting to know him better. He can't remember the last time he's had this much fun.

 

Harry's not quite sure where Louis has run off to, so he takes this opportunity to stretch out on the couch and rest his head on one of Louis' big throw pillows. A few minutes later - or seconds maybe even hours, he's not sure - Harry feels someone shaking his shoulder. He reluctantly opens his eyes to find Louis peering down at him. 

"Mate, I could hear you snoring from the bathroom. I'm pretty sure the old lady with the hearing aids that lives across the hall could hear you too." 

Louis smiles at him and Harry still can't believe how beautiful this boy is, and how lucky he is just to know him. "Oh piss off. I do not snore." 

"Au contraire, mon ami. You do, and really fucking loudly as well." 

Harry sits up. "Wait, you speak French?" 

Louis shrugs. "Un peu. I just know a few phrases and shit. I can't carry a conversation or anything." 

"Wow, that's hot. _You're_ hot." Harry mutters a curse under his breath and buries his head in his hands. “Oh my God. Have you noticed that I’ve said a lot of stupid shit around you? It's like I can't control myself or something. And I'm sorry." 

"Hey, no. It's okay." Louis kneels down in front of Harry and takes his hands away from his face and holds them in between his own. "Harry, look at me." 

Harry looks up and locks eyes with Louis and they just stare at each other for what feels like hours. Harry notices the corner of Louis' lip twitch and then he sees Louis take one of his hands and places it on Harry's cheek. His thumb traces along Harry's cheekbone and he freezes. His faces feels like it's been lit on fire where Louis is touching him. The next two things happen so quickly that Harry thinks he might actually be dreaming: Louis brings up his other hand, placing it on Harry's other cheek, and then leans in and connects their lips. 

Harry is caught so off guard that he just sits there for a second before he realizes that this is really happening and he leans into it. And holy shit Louis is _kissing_ him and he's kissing Louis back and he can't believe this is real. His stomach is doing somersaults and his head is spinning. There are sparks going off in his brain and every cliche imaginable because this just feels so right. Louis' lips are thin and a little rough and so, so perfect. He tastes faintly of vanilla and mint. His beard is tickling Harry, but it's not uncomfortable, it's actually kind of soothing. The kiss is slow and intimate and Louis is _so_ good at it. He's letting out little whimpers into Harry's mouth and he can't get enough, he never wants to stop kissing Louis, but he has to pull away to breathe. 

Harry pulls back and takes a look at Louis and _fuck_. His eyes are a little glassy and his pupils are blown out, his lips are wet and puffy, and his beanie is practically falling off his head. If Harry thought Louis was beautiful before, he is even more beautiful now. "What was that?" 

Louis looks confused and even a little hurt before he answers. "I'm sorry, I thought that's what you wanted." 

"No, Lou, it was. That was amazing. Perfect. Fucking Brilliant. Best kiss I've ever had. But I thought you were straight. Or at least not into me." 

"What gave you that idea?" 

"Well, I mentioned something about kissing you when I was drunk and you kind of blew it off. And you made it pretty clear that this wasn't a date, so I just assumed." 

Louis laughs and takes his beanie off before running his fingers through his hair. "No, I am very much into you. But I just got out of a pretty shit relationship so I didn't want to rush into anything with you.” Louis reaches up and takes Harry’s hand in his. “But hey, I do really like spending time you, and I want to keep getting to know you, so I just couldn’t help myself.” 

Harry smiles so wide he feels like his face could split in half. " Hey, I totally get that. But could we maybe try that kissing thing again? Because I wasn't lying when I said it was fucking brilliant." He bites his lip and looks down at his feet.

He hears Louis giggle before he cups Harry's chin in his hands to bring his face back up and leans in. This kiss is a little more heated and a little more messy, but still so perfect. Louis licks along Harry's bottom lip silently asking permission to explore more. Harry opens up and let's Louis lick into his mouth. Harry can't help the moans that escape him and he reaches down and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, prompting him up so Louis climbs into his lap, straddling him. This angle is so much better and he is able to kiss Louis back even harder. Louis breaks the kiss and Harry whimpers at the loss of contact but is quickly cut off when Louis attaches his lips to Harry's neck. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' hair while Louis makes quick work of sucking a bruise right above Harry's collarbone. 

They lay down on the couch and spend the next few minutes talking and kissing lazily. Harry hasn't been this happy in a long time. 

- 

Harry wakes up stiff and confused. He blinks a couple times before he realizes that he isn't in his flat, he's in Louis'. He looks around and doesn't see Louis anywhere, so he must have gone off to his bedroom once Harry fell asleep. He lays on the sofa for a little while longer until he hears his stomach grumble. 

Harry stands up and stretches out his back, Louis' couch is definitely not the most comfortable place to sleep. He thinks he should probably tend to his rumbling stomach, and he wanders towards the kitchen. He rummages through the cabinets, finding mugs and tea. He fills the kettle and sets it to boil while he looks for something to make for breakfast. 

He finds a waffle iron shoved in the back of a cabinet, pulls it out, cleans it, and finds all the fixings to make waffles. Harry is pouring in the first batch of batter when he hears a noise coming from behind him. He turns around to find Louis shuffling into the kitchen. His hair is ruffled from sleep and he's wearing nothing but the same pair of trackies from last night and a smile on his face. 

"Good morning! I could get used to waking up to a cute boy in my kitchen making me breakfast." 

"Your ex never made you breakfast?" 

Louis stops in his tracks and frowns. "No, uh, he didn't." 

Harry immediately regrets bringing up the topic because he can sense that Louis is clearly uncomfortable, so he quickly changes the subject. "The water in the kettle is ready. I already got a mug out for you and everything. I would have made you some, but I wasn't sure how you take it." 

"That's alright, love. I can make it. So what's on the menu Chef Styles?" Louis asks, pouring water into his mug. 

"Eggs and waffles!" 

"Waffles? I have a waffle iron?" 

Harry's a little confused by that. "Um, yeah. It was shoved in the back of one of your cabinets." 

"Oh! So that's what that is! My mum bought me that when I moved in here and I didn't really know what it was so I just stuck it down there." 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and continues making their breakfast. Louis helps him set the table once he's finished and they sit down to eat together. Louis moans obscenely when he takes the first bite and Harry really wishes the sound didn't go straight to his crotch. Louis won't stop going on about how amazing the waffles are and how he really needs to hire Harry to be his personal chef. 

Harry is falling for Louis harder and harder every minute. He isn't quite sure where the relationship stands now after last night - probably just friends - but he can't help but to want more. He understands that Louis needs some time and he doesn't want to be rushed into anything, but Harry wants him and wants him bad. 

Once they've finished eating Harry insists on helping Louis clean up and do the dishes, but Louis pushes him away and tells him to help himself to a shower. Harry walks into Louis' bedroom and it's exactly the way Harry pictured it. The bed is messy and looks incredibly comfortable, there are a few clothes strewn across the floor, but other than that the room is fairly clean. Most of the walls are bare except for a couple football posters and pictures of him with friends and family. 

He walks into the bathroom and strips down before getting into the shower. He uses all of Louis' shower products which smell very manly with a little hint of sweet. He finishes up in the shower, dries off, and throws his clothes back on before heading back out into the living room. 

Louis is sitting on the couch, still shirtless, flipping through channels on the telly. Harry plops down on the couch beside him and throws his arm over Louis' shoulder. Louis turns towards him and places a quick kiss on Harry's lips. 

"Mmm, I like you smelling like me. 's very nice." Louis says kissing along Harry's jaw line. 

"As much as I'm enjoying this I should get going. Niall is probably thinking that you chopped me up into little pieces and fed me to your cat." Harry tires to keep his voice as normal as possible, but it's a little hard due to Louis' lips on his neck. 

"But I don't have a cat." 

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Harry gets up and walks to the door, Louis following close behind him. 

"Harry, listen. I had a lot of fun spending time with you and I would love to see you again, if you'd like to." 

"I would like that very much, Lou." Harry smiles and Louis reaches up and pokes his left dimple. 

“So I guess you can just text me or whatever. I hope you have a good rest of your day and tell Niall that I said hello and thanks for letting me borrow you.” 

“Aye, aye cap’n.” Harry stands up straighter and salutes. 

Louis giggles and stands on his tiptoes - _his tiptoes!_ \- to give Harry a kiss that doesn't last as near as long as Harry would have liked it to, before pushing him out the door. 

- 

Harry fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks his door as quietly as possible, hoping Niall won’t notice him coming home. He shuts the door behind him and tiptoes into the living room, not seeing Niall and think he's in the clear. But of course Niall is laying on the couch playing on his phone. He looks up at Harry with a smirk on his face. 

“Doing the walk of shame I see. Very naughty of you Haz.” 

“Fuck off. I just fell asleep on his couch.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure. After you two had tons and tons of sex. I hope you used protection!” 

“There was no sex involved.” Harry says heading towards him room and trying to get away from this discussion. 

“Well that's boring!” 

“If you met know, he did kiss me and it was pretty great.” 

“Do tell, do tell!” Niall gets up and walks over to Harry. 

“Niall, don’t you know a gentleman never kisses and tells. Now, if you’ll excuse me I will be in my room.” 

“But you’re not a gentleman!” He hears Niall yell through his close bedroom door. 

Harry plops down on his bed and pulls out his phone. He has one new text from Louis, and he is already beaming from ear to ear before he even opens it. 

 _you left this in my bathroom and i’m really hoping you aren't wanting it back because it is now mine ;)_  

There is a picture attached and Harry clicks on it to enlarge it. It’s a selfie of Louis with Harry’s green headscarf wrapped around his head. Harry laughs as he types out a reply. 

 _it’s all yours. and you look very cute btw._  

 _of course i do! you are pretty cute yourself!!!_  

Louis' text is followed by three kissy face emojis. And yeah, Harry is pretty fucking gone for this boy. 

- 

Throughout the next few weeks, Harry tries to spend as much time with Louis as possible. Which mainly ends up being late at night - Harry sleeping over at Louis' place - due to their work schedules. Harry always ends up sleeping on the couch because he's not sure if sharing the bed with Louis would be acceptable. And honestly, Harry doesn't mind. His body is a little too long to lay flat comfortably, so he has to bend his knees at an awkward angle to fit, and he always wakes up with an aching back. But as long as he is spending time with Louis, he couldn't be happier. 

Today, both he and Niall have the day off, which never happens, so the decide to spend it together having not seen much of each other lately. They are both sitting on the sofa in their living room sharing a pizza - not from their place - and a six pack of beer. There is a footie match on the tv that Harry isn't paying any attention to because he's typing away on his phone to Louis who is currently at work. 

Niall must have muted the telly because Harry noticed the room has gone quiet. "So, you spending the night with your boyfriend again?" 

Harry places his phone on the table and takes a piece of pizza. "What boyfriend?" 

"Um, Louis. Please tell me you don't have more than one boyfriend." 

"Louis isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends." 

Niall laughs. "Oh, sure. So you guys are just friends that spend every second together snogging each other's faces off. Cause mate, you and I are just friends and we don't do that." 

Harry takes a sip of beer and sighs. "Well, Lou doesn't want anything serious right now because he just got out of a bad relationship so he needs some time and I'm not pushing him." 

"I don't mean anything bad by this to either of you, but if you two are going to act," Niall puts air quotes around the word act "like you two are in a relationship but actually aren't, you are just going to end up getting hurt. Because you will want more when he's not ready to give it." 

"It's not like that, Ni." 

"You like him right?" Harry nods. "And you want more with him right?" Harry nods again. "Then I think you need to talk to him, H. Tell him how you feel and where you stand. And if he really isn't ready, then maybe you two should just really be friends for a little while to give him space." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"I know. I'm always right." 

Harry shoves him and gets off the couch to grab another beer from the fridge. "Oh, and to answer your first question, no I am not spending the night with him because it's Narry night!" 

"Please don't give us a couple name. And besides everyone knows its Hiall." 

-

At the same time Harry’s pulling the burgers off the stove there’s a knock at the door. 

“Niall, can you get the door!” Harry yells from the kitchen. 

Niall comes out of his room and opens the door for Zayn and Liam. Harry can’t help but frown when he notices there is one person missing. “Where’s Lo-“ 

“Don’t worry. He’s just out in the hall. He got a phone call.” Liam interjects at the same time Zayn says, “Yeah Harry, it’s nice to see you too.” 

Harry smiles. “Right sorry, hi guys. Now, I hope you two didn’t come here tonight thinking you’re going to win, because Niall is the FIFA champion.” 

“FIFA champion? Are you guys talking about me?” Harry turns his head towards the door to see Louis walking in. He walks around the counter and into the kitchen, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hi, it smells great in here.”

“Thanks. I made chips and burgers and-“ 

Louis’ eyes widen. “You made all this?” 

“I did. I just like to cook sometimes.” Harry says blushing. 

“Don’t sound so modest, Harry. If your waffles are anything to go by, this is going to be amazing.” 

While Harry finishes getting the food ready, the rest of the guys set up the game, Zayn and Liam taking the first round. Harry offers a beer to everyone and places the burgers down on the coffee table. He looks around for a place to sit, noticing all the seats are taken, and is about to take a seat on the floor when he see Louis offer up his lap. Harry smiles and settles on his lap as Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. He hears someone clear their throat and he looks up to see Niall glaring at him. What’s gotten into him? 

Harry makes up a plate for him and Louis to share, even though Louis manages to eat most of it and he makes sure to compliment him after almost every bite. To be honest, Harry hasn’t been paying much attention to the rest of the lads due to Louis nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck and his thin fingers running through his hair. But he can’t help not paying attention to the looks Niall keeps shooting him. 

Once it’s Harry’s turn to play, he feels a little bit tipsy. He’s up against Liam, who hasn’t lost a match yet tonight. It also doesn't help that Harry’s pretty shit at FIFA even when he’s sober. He’s off to a pretty rough start, but Louis’ warm body is pressed up right beside him, gripping the back of his arm and whispering encouragements in his ear.

It’s no surprise to anyone that Harry loses, so they all make him get up to replenish their beers. Once he’s in the kitchen, Niall corners him. 

“Hey, what’s with all the looks you've been giving me tonight? I piss you off or something?” Harry questions him.

“Have you talked to Louis yet?” 

“Oh.” Harry glances up and Louis then lowers his voice. “No, um, not yet.” 

“Well I think you should. Like tonight.” Harry frowns and Niall must notice because he voice is softer when he continues. “Look, Harry. The way you guys have been acting tonight, it doesn't seem like you two are just friends. I love you and I don’t want to see you get hurt. So just talk to him, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry grabs the rest of the beers and takes them out to the table. “Hey, Lou, can I talk to you? Alone. Please.” He says nodding his head towards his bedroom. Louis looks confused but nods his head and follows Harry into his room and closes the door behind him. Harry’s musters up some liquid courage, thanks to the few beers he’s had, and jumps right in. 

“So, what’s the deal with us?” 

Louis still looks confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean us. Are we just friends or, you know, more?” 

“We’re just mates, Harry. You know I’m not ready for anything more.” Louis tells him. 

“Okay, but why are you acting like we’re dating then? You know you’re kinda leading me on right?” 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

Harry’s makings his hands into fists, trying not to get frustrated. “Yeah, you are. You initiated that first kiss with me. And we've been doing _a lot_ of that since then. And we spend almost every minute together, I barely see Niall anymore and I fucking live with him. And tonight you couldn't keep your hands off me. I don’t think people who are just friends do that, Louis, do you?” 

“I do all that because I like you. I thought you enjoyed it though.” 

Harry’s trying his hardest to control his emotions but the alcohol isn't making this any easier. “But you can like me without kissing me. You know I want more with you, but all this is just confusing me. I don’t even know what to do anymore.”

“Then don’t fucking do anything, Harry. Maybe I just need some time alone.” 

Harry is full on yelling now, he knows the other boys can probably hear him, but he doesn't care. “Fine! Go take some time by yourself. Go figure out what the hell you want because obviously all I’m doing is getting in the way!” 

Louis doesn't even let him finish talking before he’s storming out of the room. Harry stares at the wall, trying to catch his breath, before following Louis. 

“Hey Niall, thanks for inviting me over, it was fun, but I think I’m going to head home now.” Louis says. 

Niall frowns. “But you haven’t even gotten to play yet!” 

“I know, and I’m sorry. But it’s getting pretty late and I have to work in the morning so I think it’d be better if I just left. Zayn, Liam, you guys coming?” 

Both Zayn and Liam look a little confused as they make their apologies and follow Louis out. Harry still hasn’t moved from the doorway of his bedroom. 

“What was that about?” He hears Niall ask. 

Harry can’t even look at him when he answers. “Well, I talked to him like you wanted, and I’m pretty sure I fucked everything up. So thanks a lot.”

“What happened, H? You wanna talk about it?” 

“No, Niall, I don’t want to talk about it. I think I’m just going to go to bed.” He turns around and slams the door behind him. 

- 

Harry wakes up with a dull pounding behind his eyes. He must have drank way more than he thought last night. But at least he isn’t working today so he can spend the night with Louis. He rolls out of bed, showers, and rifles through his medicine cabinet for some Advil to help his slight hangover. He pops a couple in his mouth and holds his head underneath the tap for some water. 

He throws on some clothes and wanders out into the living room. Niall's sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating cereal and Harry gives him a weak little wave. Harry grabs a banana out of the bowl by the fridge and heads for the front door. 

"Where are you going?" Niall asks, his mouth full of cereal. "I thought you were off today." 

Harry stops walking, a little confused by that question. "I am. I'm just going to Louis' to hang for a bit before he leaves for work." 

"Well I guess it doesn't surprise me that you guys made up so quickly." 

Now Harry is even more confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Bro, are you really that hungover? You and Louis had a big fight last night." 

Shit, that's right. He vaguely remembers trying to talk to Louis about their relationship and it getting a little heated. He can’t remember exactly what he said but he knows he they were both yelling and he can still picture Louis’ hurt face as he walked away. 

Harry drops down to the floor, most likely smushing his banana, but he couldn't care less at the moment. "Shit, Ni. What did I do? I've messed everything up." 

"You didn't mess anything up, H. You guys just need a little space to figure out what you both want." 

"What I want is him. But I had to go and fuck it up and he probably hates me and I don't even know what to do with my day now." Harry whines. 

"He doesn’t hate you, he just needs some time. Now how about you spend the day with your old friend Niall.” 

- 

The next few days pass by in a haze. Harry wakes up, goes to work, goes to sleep, and repeat. He honestly can’t remember what he did with his free time before Louis. He feels so pathetic. He hasn’t heard anything from Louis and it’s been almost four days. How much fucking time does he need? Harry has been too afraid to say anything himself, he knows he should apologize for his behavior, but he also doesn't want to push Louis anymore than he already has. 

Niall, bless him, has noticed this slump Harry has fallen into and is trying his hardest to cheer him up. He spends as much time with him as possible. Niall even invited over Liam and Zayn for a lads night, but all Harry could do was question them about Louis. They haven’t seen or heard from him since that night.  He hasn’t been answering their calls or text. And Liam mentioned Louis hasn’t even gone to work because Liam showed up there one day to force him to talk, but his coworkers said he had called in sick. 

All that did was make Harry feel even worse. He has royally fucked up. Why did he choose to talk to Louis about something so important when they both had been drinking? He curls up in his bed and pulls the covers tightly around him. He feels empty and lonely. He has Niall and maybe even Zayn and Liam as well, but none of them compare to Louis. He just makes Harry _happy_ , like he’s his own personal sunshine or something as equally sappy.

It’s only been a few day since they last talked, but it feels like months. Harry misses his touch, and his smile, and his eyes. He feels as if they broke up and they weren’t even dating. He feels like such an idiot. Harry rolls onto his back and forces his mind away from any thoughts involving Louis. Eventually sleep takes him away. 

- 

It’s the fourth day since the fight and Harry has literally just walked through his door after coming home from work when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He tosses his bag on floor before pulling it out of his jeans. His heart jumps in his throat when he see the name on the screen. 

“Hello?” He answers tentatively. 

"Hey, Harry.” Louis says slowly. It’s _so_ nice to hear his voice. “How have you been?” 

“Good. Great even.” He lies.

“Oh, um, that’s good.” Harry can hear Louis take a deep breath through the phone. “Listen, do you have any plans for tonight?” 

“I’m not sure.” He lies again. The only plans he had involved himself, his bed, and maybe a tub of ice cream. “Why?” 

“Do you think you could come over? We need to talk." 

Harry gulps. That doesn't sound good. "Sure, I suppose. Just give me an hour?" 

“Great, see you then.” And Louis hangs up before Harry can get another word in. He showers and changes into some clean clothes before heading out. 

While Harry is riding up in the lift, he sends a quick text to Niall telling him that he’s going to be at Louis' tonight. Right as he reaches Louis’ door he gets a reply from him. 

 _good luck! text me if u need anything!_  

Harry stands at Louis’ door and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Why is he so nervous? It’s only Louis. Finally, he reaches out and knocks on the door. Louis answers a few seconds later and ushers him inside. Harry can’t do anything but stare because the foggy memory of Louis he's had in his brain the last few days, does nothing to compare to the real Louis. He looks tired, _really_ tired. He has dark circles under his eyes, his beard is a little longer, and his hair is a mess, but he's still the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen. Fuck, he missed him so much. 

Louis gives him a shy smile. "Hi. Come sit down. I made some tea, would you like some?" 

“Oh, no. I’m fine thanks.” 

Harry takes a seat and waits for Louis to return from the kitchen. Louis comes back in the room and few moments later and sits down on the complete opposite end of the couch from Harry.. Neither one of them say anything. Now faced with the fact that they haven’t spoken in days, the fall into an awkward silence. Harry is wishing he had gotten that tea so he’d have something to do with his hands. 

He sneaks a glance at Louis next to him, and he’s staring down at the mug in his hands. His brain is buzzing with a million things he could say, _needs_ to say. And now this silence is killing him, he can’t take it anymore. “So.” He starts. 

Louis looks up at him, a little shocked. “So.” 

Harry huffs out a fake laugh. “Why is this so awkward?” Louis only shrugs. “Well fine. If you’re not going to talk, I will.” He shifts around on the couch so his whole body is facing Louis. “Listen, I know I was a jerk the other night.” That doesn't even begin to describe it. In all honesty, he was surprised to even hear from Louis so soon. “I was putting all the blame on you when it was partly my fault.” 

Harry feels as if he’s talking way too fast, not even sure if Louis is catching all this. But the thoughts that have been flying around in his head need to get out. He takes a slow, even breath before continuing. “Look, Louis. I like you. A lot. And when you kissed me that first time all I could think about what that this really great and super gorgeous guy is kissing me. It was a little mind blowing. I also thought that you were maybe just doing it to reassure me because I was so flustered by what I said.” 

Louis still isn't even looking at him. Just staring into that damn mug in his hands. Harry is very nearly tempted to take it away from him, just to have Louis look him in the eyes. “But then you kept kissing me after that but you also kept saying that you need time, and I was just so confused. All I was thinking about were my own feelings and I didn't even take yours into account. I was an ass. I shouldn't have let it keep happening, I shouldn't have pushed you, I should have given you space like you asked. And I’m sorry.” Harry breathes out a sigh of relief once he’s finished. 

Louis doesn't say anything for awhile and that only adds to the buzzing Harry can _still_ hear in the back of his mind. What if Louis never liked him to begin with and just kissed him because he felt sorry for him? But if that’s true, why would he have kept kissing him after that? And what if Louis never wants to talk to Harry again after this, never wants to see him again? All these mixed signals are doing nothing for Harry except making his head hurt. 

 _Finally_ Louis places his still full mug of tea down on the coffee table and turns towards Harry. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. None of this is your fault, so please stop blaming yourself.” 

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Louis cuts him off before he has the chance. “I was completely leading you on and didn’t even realize it because I’m such an idiot.” Louis sighs and scoots closer to Harry, taking one of his hands in his own. “I kept telling you that I needed time because I kept thinking that it wasn’t right to start a new relationship so soon after ending one, especially a shitty one.” 

Louis’ voice is so soft, Harry has to shuffle closer and strain to hear him. “My ex was a total asshole. He was very controlling and never let me do anything. If I wanted to go out with my friends, he had to come with me. And because I was so happy just to be in a relationship, I didn't realize how unhealthy it was. But when I did, I ended it.” 

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand. ”I was still a little emotionally scarred from that whole experience when I met you and that’s why I was a little timid at first. But when I was with you, I forget about all of that, I forgot about everything. All I cared about was you. All I _do_ care about is you. Because you generally make me so happy, Harry. I’m sorry it took so long for me to sort my shit out.” 

“I didn't-” Harry sighs. He doesn't even know what to say. He’s just trying his hardest to process all this. “I didn't realize it was like that. Now I really understand why you needed space and I’m so sorry I got in the way. Shit, I-Louis you have to know that I would never do that you. _Ever._ ” 

“Harry, I know you would never do that. I just enjoy being myself around you and I know that I can be because you won’t try to change me. You are the most honest, kindest person I have ever met.” Louis says, his voice gentle. 

Harry turns so all Louis can see is his profile, and hopefully not the blush forming on his cheeks. “I still feel like shit about all this and I’m sorry for being such a twat. But are we okay now?” 

“First off, can you please stop saying you’re sorry? You've done nothing wrong, I promise. And you’re not a twat, if anyone is _I_ am.” Louis picks up his tea and takes a sip. “So I asked you here to apologize, obviously, but I also wanted to know if you’d have dinner with me. I mean, if you wanted to of course. Like tomorrow night maybe? If you’re free.” 

Harry perks up at that. “Like a date?” 

Louis nods. “Yes, a real proper date this time.” 

Harry gasps and places his hand on his chest. “Louis Tomlinson is asking me out on a date? I cannot believe.”

“Piss off. But will you go with me?” 

Harry smiles his first real smile - his dimples popping out - in what feels like ages. “Yes, yes. I’d love to.”

- 

The second Harry gets home from work the next day he walks straight into his room, showers, and then spends a good five minutes staring into his closet trying to decide that to wear. He’s got an official date with Louis tonight and he’s about to keel over with excitement, he could barely focus at work, and he needs to look dashing. So far all he's pulled out is his usual black skinnies. He also decides on a nice black suit jacket and of course his glittery boots. He hasn't worn those in ages. Now if he could just find a shirt. Harry digs through his whole closet and is about to give up and wear something plain and boring, when his hands come in contact with something soft and silky. He smiles to himself when he pulls it out because it's _perfect._  

It was tucked all the way in the back of his closet that he almost forgot he owned it. He’s only worn it once and he spent his entire paycheck on it. It’s a black collared button-up with little white hearts printed all over it. Harry puts it on with the rest of his outfit, fixes his hair, waves goodbye to Niall and is out the door. 

Louis is waiting for him in the lobby and he gives him a smile when he sees Harry approaching. “Hi. You look very handsome.” 

“Thanks, but I’m nothing compared to you.” Louis is also wearing a black suit jacket buttoned over what looks to be a band tee, black slacks, and black and white oxfords. “I like your shoes.” 

“If we are talking shoes, I will have to say that yours win. Those are some sparkly boots.” Louis says. 

“Hey, I only save these for special occasions. Which I thought tonight was perfect for them.” 

“I agree. Now let’s get going before we’re late for our reservation!” 

-

Thirty minutes later, they are sitting at a table in the fanciest restaurant Harry has ever seen let alone been to. He’s looking over his menu and cringing every time he reads the price of something. “Lou, this place is really expensive. I can pay for myself, I don’t mind.” 

Louis shakes his head. “No, it’s fine I promise. I’m taking you on a proper date, so I’m paying for everything. Don’t worry about it. Would you like some wine?” Louis orders a bottle of wine with their meal and Harry still feels awful so he orders the cheapest thing on the menu. 

They chat easily while they wait for their food, learning more about one another. Even though they only went four days without talking, it felt like an eternity. Now that they are back together, Harry can't believe how much he's missed him. 

"So, how did you hear about this place?" Harry asks him after the waiter leaves from bringing their food. 

"One of the ladies I work with told me about it. I was asking around for a romantic place to take someone, and she told me about this. She said her husband brings her here every year for their anniversary." 

"Romantic, huh?" Harry says, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Louis looks down at his plate and blushes, but says nothing. 

The wine is incredible and the food is even better. They have fallen into an awkward silence and Harry tries to strike up a conversation every now and then, but Louis just gives him short answers. Harry notices that Louis hasn't looked up from his plate since it was put down in front of him and his hands shake when he reaches for his wine glass. Harry's afraid that he may have went too far with the romantic remark. 

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asks him. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Louis _finally_ looks up at him and his eyes seem a little lost. "No, no. You didn't do anything." 

"Well, tell me what's wrong. You've gone all quiet on me and you look almost nervous." 

Louis stops eating and sighs. "Harry, I asked you to dinner because I had something to ask you. And I thought maybe that this would be a nice setting to do it. But now that we're here, I am a little nervous. No, fuck it, I'm a lot nervous. Because I'm afraid you might not like it. Well, you most likely will because you're so great, but there is a part of me that's afraid you won't. And I don't want to seem out of line or whatever, but I don't know. I'm just freaking out a little."

Harry is starting to feel a little nervous himself because he has never seen Louis like this. "Louis, you're scaring me. What is it?" 

"I was wondering if - I want you to - will you - fuck, why is this so hard?" Louis runs a hand through his hair and takes a couple deep breaths before he continues. "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Harry's eyes widen and he drops his fork, which bounces off his plate and onto the floor. "What? Are you sure?" 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. When I'm with you, you are the only thing I see, the only thing I care about. Like right now, we aren't even in this restaurant, it's just you and me. You honestly make me so happy, Harry. I can't even describe it. And now I sound like a total sap, so please say something." 

"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I would love to." Harry finally answers, smiling so big he feels like his face might split in half. "Also, can we get ice cream after this?" 

- 

Louis finds out from their waiter that there is a little ice cream shop right around the corner, and they decide to walk to it. It’s a nice night, stars lighting up the sky. It’s a little chilly, so Harry wraps his jacket tighter around him and walks a little bit closer to Louis. Harry keeps stealing at glances at Louis - his fucking _boyfriend_ \- watching how the light from the streetlamps accentuate the sharpness of his cheekbones, actually casting shadows underneath him. Louis notices him looking at one point, and Harry blushes and looks away quickly. Louis chuckles and takes Harry’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Harry smiles and his hearts swells, he feels as if it might explode right out of his chest.

Once they reach the ice cream shop, Louis holds the door open for Harry and places his hand on the small of his back to guide him through the door. The whole time they are standing in front of the case looking over all the flavors Louis doesn't let go of Harry’s hand. Louis decides on mint chocolate chip and Harry goes with just plain vanilla, which Louis endlessly makes fun of him for. Louis tells the girl behind the counter his order and Harry steps up to give his, but before he can Louis is doing it for him. “And my boyfriend will take just the plain vanilla.” 

“With rainbow sprinkles!” Harry adds, trying to not to sound flustered from Louis calling him his boyfriend. 

Harry tries to pay, but Louis insists. “Proper date, remember?” Harry rolls his eyes and walks over to a couch tucked into the back of the shop. Louis comes over after paying and sits down on the couch, Harry instantly curling into his side. They sit quietly eating their ice cream, Harry stealing licks from Louis’ cone. He pretends to be annoyed each time, but he can’t keep the smile of his face. Neither can Harry, he can’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

When they’re finished they walk hand in hand back to Louis’ car and sing along to the radio while they drive back home. 

- 

Louis takes both his and Harry's jackets once they walk through the door and tosses them over the back of the armchair. "Would you like some tea?" He asks Harry, already walking towards the kitchen. 

"Would love some, thanks." 

Harry sits down in the middle of the couch and puts his arms over the back. A few minutes later Louis comes back into the living room with two mugs of tea in his hand. He stands just staring at Harry for a few seconds before placing both of the mugs on the coffee table. He climbs into Harry's lap, straddling him, his knees on either side of Harry's hips. "Hi. I'm going to kiss my boyfriend now." 

Harry blushes. "That's me." 

"Mmm. 's you." Louis says as he leans in and attaches their lips. It's heated right from the start. It's a little sloppy, a tangle of tongues, but Harry can't get enough. It's been a little over a week since he last kissed Louis, and god he missed it. The way their lips fit together it's like Louis' lips were molded for his. Harry can taste traces of mint chocolate chip ice cream on Louis' tongue. 

He grips Louis' waist, trying to pull him closer, even though they are already pressed chest to chest. Louis breaks the kiss only to move his lips down to Harry's neck. "Lou, what about our tea?" Harry asks a little breathlessly while Louis kisses the soft skin behind Harry's ear. 

"Screw the tea." 

Right, okay. Why is Harry even thinking about tea at a time like this? Louis brings his hands up and slowly starts unbuttoning Harry's shirt while still sucking on his neck. Once the buttons are all undone, Louis pulls back and gasps. "Haz, why didn't you tell me you were hiding all these tattoos under your clothes? And you have abs! Why do you even bother wearing a shirt?" Harry blushes as Louis runs his hands down his chest. "Take it off, I need to see you." Harry scrambles out of his shirt so fast he almost hits Louis in the face, and throws it across the room. 

Louis rakes his eyes over his body and Harry fights the urge to cover himself. He feels a tiny bit exposed like this but Louis' eyes are filled with something like adoration, which is a little amazing and a lot terrifying. Then Louis ruins the moment by laughing. Harry scrunches up his face in confusion. "You have four nipples!" Louis exclaims. Harry rolls his eyes and laughs but is quickly cut off when Louis sucks one of nipples into his mouth. Harry hisses and his back arches off the couch almost bucking Louis off of him. 

Louis quickly gets up and kneels on the floor. He takes off each one of Harry's boots and places them aside. "Stand up for me, love." Louis tells him. Harry does, and Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans and pulls them down his legs. Harry steps out of them and kicks them over with his shirt. Louis pushes him back down onto the couch, still kneeling on the floor in front of him. "I really do like your tattoos. Especially these." Louis tells him, fingers tracings the laurels inked on Harry's hips. "It's going to look like I'm wearing a crown." 

"What?" Harry asks. 

"When I suck you off. It's going to look like I'm wearing a crown." 

Harry chokes. "Wait, when you what?" And Louis chuckles. Harry has been half hard this whole time, but after hearing _that_ , he's definitely fully hard now. Harry leans his head back and his eyes drift closed; reveling in the feeling of Louis' touch on his skin. His eyes snap open when he feels Louis palm him through his underwear. "Lou." He moans. 

"We should take these off. I don't know why I left them on to begin with." Louis tugs on his underwear, prompting Harry to lift his bum off the couch so Louis can pull them all the way off. Harry feels a little awkward sitting completely naked, cock lying hard against his stomach, while Louis is still fully clothed. But Louis makes up for it when he says, "You're beautiful." His breath ghosting over Harry's skin leaving goosebumps. 

Louis now focuses all his attention on Harry's laurel tattoos, kissing each individual leaf. With every little movement Louis makes, his beard rubs against Harry's dick, driving him absolutely mad. "Lou," Harry taps his shoulder weakly, "Lou, please stop ignoring what's right in front of your face. You're making him sad." 

"Are you sure?" Louis laughs. "Because he looks pretty happy to me. Even perked up for me, how nice." Harry opens his mouth to say something in return, but before he can get the words out, Louis licks a long stripe along the underside of Harry's cock, sending a full body shock through Harry. “Holy fuck, Louis.” 

Okay, wow, this is really happening. Louis is on his knees for him. Harry’s been daydreaming about this since the moment Louis first opened his door wearing nothing but a towel. But now that this is actually real, Harry can’t believe it. The thought alone is making his head swim. Harry thinks this may possibly the best thing to happen to him, and Louis hasn’t even _started_ yet. 

Louis flicks out his tongue and gives the tip of Harry’s cock a few kitten licks. Harry breathes in sharply. “Lou, don’t tease.” Louis smiles up at him mischievously. 

He then takes just the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucks gently. Then he starts to move down, excruciatingly slow, curling his tongue against the underside. He keeps going until his nose is brushing against the coarse hairs underneath Harry’s belly button. Louis swallows and Harry can feel the muscles of his throat tightening around him. Harry moans loudly, eyes squeezing shut, and he grips the couch cushions so tightly his knuckles turn white. Harry is so glad he’s sitting down for this because if he wasn’t, he knees would have definitely given out by now. 

He opens his eyes to watch Louis. His thin lips are stretched around him, they are so pink and wet. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are closed, and fuck he looks so beautiful like this. Harry notices Louis’ eyelashes are a little wet, he reaches out to stroke his cheek and he can feel the outline of his cock filing Louis’ mouth. 

Everything is blowing Harry’s mind and he can’t stop whimpering pathetically. He’d probably be embarrassed by the sounds he’s making if he weren’t so turned on. Louis is now sucking hard on just the tip. He wraps both hands around Harry’s shaft and twists them in opposite directions. Harry feels like he might pass out because _that_ feels incredible. 

“Oh my god. Yes.” Harry groans.  
  
Louis squeezes his hands tighter and twists faster. Harry doesn't think he’s ever felt this good, this may possibly be the best blowjob he’s ever gotten and he never wants it to end, but he feels the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. “Lou-Louis, I’m so close.” Harry grips his shoulder in warning. “Fuck Louis, gonna come.” Louis quickly removes his hands and takes Harry all the way into his mouth. Harry can feel himself nudge the back of Louis’ throat, and Harry loses it. He comes so hard he swears he blacks out for a second. 

When he comes to Louis is sitting next to him nuzzling into his neck. “Hi.” Harry says weakly. 

“Hi, babe. How are you feeling?” Louis asks him. And holy shit his voice is _wrecked_. 

“Fucking brilliant. Thanks for that.” 

Louis giggles. “Anytime.” 

“I need to take care of you now, yeah?” 

“Oh, Haz, you don’t have to.” Louis says a bit sheepishly. 

“I know I don’t. But I _want_ to.” Harry pushes Louis down so he’s lying on his back on the couch. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off. He slips his hand underneath Louis’ boxers and grips his cock. Louis moans and Harry captures it in a kiss. They kiss messily while Harry works his hand fast over Louis’ cock. On every upstroke Harry runs his thumb along the slit. It only takes just a few strokes, Louis already pretty worked up from earlier, before he’s coming in Harry’s hand, his whole body quivering. 

Harry gets up to grab a dish towel from the kitchen, cleaning up himself and Louis. Louis smiles up at him lazily. “Bedtime?” 

“Please. But you’re kinda laying on my bed.” 

Louis shakes his head. “I think you can probably share the bed with me from now on.” 

Harry beams at that. “Good, this couch kills my back. Plus I’m a cuddler.” He grabs Louis hand and pulls him towards the bedroom. 

- 

It seems as if Harry has seen even less of Louis since they made their relationship official. A week after their date, Louis went back home to visit his mum, and Harry has been working mostly doubles at work. Even though they text every second they can, it's still not the same. 

Harry’s also been spending a lot of time with Zayn and Liam, in Louis' absence. Often going out to pub with them after work, and even spending the night at Zayn and Perrie's place a few nights. They’re great and Harry loves spending time with them. 

Now, Harry has twelve minutes left on his break and he hasn't heard from Louis all day. He knows he's most likely on the train right now coming back from his mum's and the signal is always dodgy on trains, so he may not hear anything from him for awhile. 

He is curled up in one of the arm chairs in the shitty break room at work, trying his hardest not to fall asleep, when he feels his phone buzz from where he placed it on his chest earlier. He slides his thumb across the screen to accept the call, but frowns when all he is met with is a black screen. "Lou?" He asks. 

"Hi, hold on. I can't see you." He hears Louis' voice crackle through the speakers. But a few seconds later Louis' face pops up on the screen. Harry smiles and is tempted to hug his phone, but quickly decides against it. "Ah, there we go! Hi love, how are you? Wait, is that a dimple I see? H, are you dimpling for me right now?" 

Harry blushes and smiles even harder, making his dimples deepen. "I miss you." Is all he says. 

"I know, babe. I miss you too. But look where I am!" Louis flips the camera around and pans across the living room in his flat. 

"You're home!" Harry says excitedly. "When did you get home?" 

"Just now. I was barely through my door before I started facetiming with you." Louis walks over and sits down on his couch. "You know, all this traveling has made me quite hungry. I was thinking about ordering a pizza, do you know of a good place?" 

Harry pretended to think it over. "I may know of a place." 

"Do you? Well do they have a cute boy working there that could deliver my pizza for me?" 

“They do have a pretty cute boy working there, but he doesn't deliver the pizzas. He just makes them.” 

“Well that’s too bad.” Louis says. “Because I was willing to tip this cute pizza delivery boy with kisses, but if he just can’t do-” 

“No, no, he can do it! He can most definitely do it.” Harry jumps up out of his chair so fast that he drops his phone. Once he picks it up and sits back down, he can see Louis laughing his crinkly eyed laugh at him. “Little eager, aren't we?” 

“Hey! Like I said, I've missed you.” Harry pouts. “But would you want to come over tonight? I’m _finally_ not working a double today. And I can bring pizza!” 

“Sure, babe. Sounds great. But what about Niall?” 

“Fuck Niall. He won’t mind. And if he does we can just chuck him out.” 

“Haz, please don’t fuck Niall. I’ll get jealous.” 

“Ew, gross. God, I would never!” Harry says, scrunching up his face. He frowns we he hears his boss calling for him to come back to work. “Listen, I gotta go back to work now, but I’ll see you tonight!” Louis nods and blows him a kiss, which Harry pretends to catch, before hanging up. 

- 

As soon as Harry arrives home after work, he's running around the flat like a mad man trying to tidy the place up. Niall is being extremely unhelpful - no surprise there - laying on the couch occasionally muttering "you missed a spot." 

He places the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, takes Niall's clothes out of the dryer telling him to please, please, _please_ fold them and put them away. Harry throws all the rubbish in a bag and then proceeds to run down the hall and toss it down the trash chute. 

When Harry feels the place is as clean as it’ll get, he places the pizza in the oven to keep it warm and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. He doesn't want to bother with washing his hair, so he throws it up in a ponytail. Once he’s out, he puts on a pair trackies and a shirt of Louis’ that he left last time he was over. 

He opens his bedroom door and Louis is sitting in the living room chatting quietly with Niall. They both stop talking immediately when they notice Harry standing in doorway. He frowns, a little confused, but that soon fades into a smile when he and Louis' eyes meet. It suddenly hits Harry hard how much he’s missed Louis, _his_ boy. Sure they texted, and even facetimed when they found a chance, but the tiny pixelated version of Louis on his phone does nothing to having the real Louis here in front of him. Finally getting to be with him, kiss him, hold him. Harry wonders if home is less in a place and more within a person. 

“Your hair.” He hears Louis say, ripping him out of his reverie. 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry replies slowly, blushing slightly. “I, um, put it up in a ponytail cause I didn't wanna wait for it to dry after my shower. So, you know.” He waves his hand around absentmindedly. 

“‘s hot.” Louis get up off the couch and walks over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to him. His lips gently brush against Harry’s ear. “Like _really_ hot.” 

Harry’s whole body flushes. He puts his hands on either side of Louis’ face, pulling him in for a kiss. They place kisses on each other’s lips in between mumbles of _I missed you’s_. Harry isn't sure how long this has been going on, he tends to lose track of time -and everything- when he’s with Louis, but they break apart when they hear Niall clear his throat from the living room. 

“Sorry, Ni.” He and Louis say at the same time. They both lose it in a fit of giggles while Niall rolls his eyes and turns up the volume on the telly. 

Ah hour later there is an open pizza box on the coffee table with nothing but a few crumbs and pepperonis - that Harry picked off because he doesn't like the grease - left inside. Harry is currently curled into Louis, floating in and out of consciousness, while Louis and Niall play a video game. This is nice, he thinks, his best friend and his boyfriend getting along so well. Harry smiles to himself and snuggles closer into Louis’ side, finally letting sleep get the better of him. 

He’s jolted awake by Niall shouting at the television. He finally opens his eyes all the way to see that Louis and Niall stopping playing their video game and switched to watching a footie match instead. Harry also notices that he isn't cuddled up with Louis anymore. He frantically searches the room, but doesn't see Louis anywhere. Niall doesn't even take his eyes off the screen when he says, “Before you even ask, he just went to the loo. Don’t have a bloody heart attack.” 

Harry relaxes significantly when Louis walks out of the bathroom. A grin spreads across Louis’ face when he sees that Harry is now awake. “Hiya, babe. How was your nap?” 

“Was nice. I got to snuggle up with you, so.” Harry answers. Louis’ grin widens at that and he leans down to place a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. 

Niall scoffs from beside them. “Can you two please not be sickeningly sweet? I’m _trying_ to watch the game.” 

Louis says his apologies, but Harry pays no attention to Niall whatsoever, instead focusing completely on Louis. “Hey Lou, did you know that my birthday is coming up?” Harry tells him as Louis opens up the refrigerator to grab himself and Harry a drink. 

“Is it?” Louis says, faking surprise. He already knows this of course, because Harry has mentioned it at least twenty times in the past week. “I had no idea.” 

Harry reaches out to accept his drink from Louis. “Mhm, it is. Next week actually.” 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and takes a swig from his drink. Niall mentions that he’s over the match and he suggests they watch a film instead. Louis and Niall set out to pick one while Harry goes to make the popcorn. 

- 

He rolls over onto his side and his eyes flutter open. He reaches out to grab his phone off the nightstand to check the time. 6:38. Harry groans, wondering why the hell he is up so early, then he glances over to the still sleeping boy next to him. He realizes he still has twenty minutes before Louis’ alarm goes off, and he decides he’s going to wake him up a little differently this morning. 

Harry crouches over Louis’ sleeping body and carefully as he can without waking him, and takes Louis’ phone, turning off his alarm. He places both phones aside before crawling under the covers and kissing down the length of Louis’ body. Louis is already blissfully naked, thanks to the shower that shared together the previous night. Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, tugging him to full hardness. 

Harry can hear Louis’ breath hitch in his sleep. Harry keeps slowing stroking him, feeling Louis thicken up in his hand, while kissing the inside of Louis’ thigh. He pulls his hand away and places a quick kiss to the tip of Louis’ now _very_ hard cock before taking him into his mouth. He moves all the way down, reveling in the heavy, thick weight in his mouth and the slight ache he can feel in his jaw. 

Louis starts to stir in his sleep and his hip twitch up pushing himself deeper into Harry’s mouth. “Haz,” Louis mumbled sleepily, shifting his body slightly and he starts to wake up. “ _Fuck_ , Haz.” 

Harry draws off Louis’ cock and smiles up at him. “Good morning.” 

Louis lifts his head off the pillow, stroking his thumb across Harry’s cheek. Harry closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “A very good morning indeed.” He hears Louis say. 

Harry opens his eyes and swats Louis’ hand away, placing his hand around the base of Louis’ cock and takes him back into his mouth. Louis moans and throws his head back against the pillow. Harry works even harder now that Louis is awake. He sucks Louis down halfway, using his hand to pump the base; his lips meeting his fingers. Louis is whimpering above him and clenching his hands in the sheets. Harry pulls off to catch his breath and he tongues gently at Louis’ slit. 

“Harry. Harry _please_.” Louis whines and Harry notes just how strained his voice sounds. He takes Louis all the way down again until his nose is brushing against Louis’ stomach and swallows around him. Harry is so hard it’s almost painful, and he ruts against the mattress just to feel some sort of friction. 

“M’ close.” Louis mumbles as he starts to writhe in the sheets. Harry bobs his head a little quicker, sucks a little harder, and squeezes his hand a little tighter. And that’s all it takes before Louis is coming down the back of Harry’s throat. Harry wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels Louis weakly reach for him, and Harry crawls back up his body.

Louis grabs Harry’s face and kisses Harry hard. “God, you’re really good at that.” 

“Thanks. It’s the lips.” Harry smirks, his voice gravely and rough. Louis tugs Harry off until he is a trembling mess in Louis’ lap.They both lay in each other's arm for awhile, coming down from their highs. 

“That was amazing, Hazza, but shouldn't I be the one waking you up like that? Today of all days.” Louis questions. Harry stares up at Louis blankly. “Harry, don’t tell me you forgot what today is.”

Louis throws off the covers and gets out of bed, shuffling over to his closet. He opens the doors and digs around before coming back with a small box wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper. He holds it out towards Harry, looking a little bashful, before saying, "Happy birthday, Harry." 

"Lou," Harry says, his voice still a little rough. "You didn't have to get me anything." 

"Don't be silly, love. Of course I got you something. Plus, you've only mentioned it to me a million times." He is still holding out the box and he starts to shake it a little in front of Harry's face. "Now open it." 

Harry takes it from him and Louis scrambles back into bed, curling into Harry's side. "Sorry it looks a bit shit. I wrapped it meself." 

Harry turns his head and places a soft kiss against Louis' temple. "It looks great, love." Harry flips it over and carefully undoes the tape on the bottom before taking the wrapping paper off all together, now being left with just a plain box. He takes the lid off and places it on the bed next to him. He moves aside the tissue paper and is finally met with the gift Louis got him. He's speechless and can feel tears pricking the back of his eyes. "Lou." He whispers so soft he's not even sure Louis heard him. 

Harry recognized the skull pattern instantly. The scarf is plain white and the skulls are a burnt orange. He pulls it out from the box and runs the silky fabric between his hands. "This is an Alexander McQueen." 

He feels Louis stiffen beside him. "You don't like it." It wasn't a question. Louis really thinks Harry doesn't like it. Which is absurd. 

"No, I love it. I really do. But I can't accept this. This had to be at least 200 pounds." 

"It wasn't that much. I saw that scarf and it made me think of you and I thought the colors were pretty. I like when you wear scarves in your hair, it looks nice with your curls. I'm sorry, Harry. I'll take it back." 

Louis is not even looking at him. Instead his eyes are focused on his hands in his lap. And Harry can see Louis' bottom lip tremble. He climbs into Louis' lap and kisses him hard. He can tell he took Louis a little by surprise, due to him going still underneath him. But he soon relaxes, wraps his arms around Harry's waist and kisses him back. Harry pulls back and grabs Louis' face in both his hands and looks him straight in the eye. "Please don't take it back. I love it. I love it so much, Lou. It really means a lot to me. Will you please tie it in my hair?" 

Louis beams. He takes the scarf from Harry and gently wraps it around his head before tying it in place. "How do I look?" Harry asks him. "Beautiful." Louis replies. 

Harry preens at the compliment. “Do you really have to work today?” 

Louis gets out of bed and heads to his closet again, pulling out his clothes for work. "Unfortunate babe, I do." 

Harry throws his arms up in the air and falls back onto the bed. "You're working. Niall is working _a double_. Liam is working. And Zayn is out of town with Perrie. Everyone is busy on my birthday, and this sucks!" 

Louis walks over to his side and takes Harry's hand is his own, squeezing it. "You know we're going to hang out when I get off." 

"Yeah but that's ages away!" 

"You'll be fine, babe. I'll text you all day." 

- 

Louis must have been lying about the whole texting thing, because he's been at work for almost his full shift and Harry hasn't received one single text from him. Actually, Harry hasn't received a text from anyone - besides his sister - wishing him a happy birthday. Not even his own mother. He has sent texts to Louis _and_ Niall, but he’s heard nothing back. 

Harry sighs as he scrolls through his twitter feed on his laptop. He’s got the volume turned down on the telly with some show playing that he hasn’t been paying any attention to. He’s been hungry for the past hour, but he hasn’t felt like moving from his spot on the couch. Harry knows he’s probably being pouty, but he just wants to spend his birthday with his friends. 

He finally decides to get up for something to eat, because he can’t stand the grumble of his stomach anymore. While he’s rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen, he hears his phone go off from where he left it in the living room. He trips over the rug on his way to grab it. It’s a new text from Louis.

 _hey i was able to get off work early just for you birthday boy so come over!_  

Harry instantly forgets how hungry he is and he runs out the door. When he reaches Louis’ flat he doesn't bother to knock, just walks right in. A frown spreads across his face when he enters. The room is completely dark. “Lou?” He calls out. He doesn't get a response so he tries again. “Louis? Where are you?” Still nothing. Harry decides he’s going to try to look in the bedroom, maybe Louis is in the shower or something. But he has to flip on the light because it’s so damn dark in here, he can’t see a thing. He feels across the wall with his hand until he comes across the light switch and he turns it on. 

“Surprise!” Harry nearly shits himself he was so startled. He turns around and there’s about twenty or so people standing in Louis’ flat. There’s also a big banner hanging on the wall that says _Happy Birthday Harry!_ Niall, Liam, and Zayn are all standing in the kitchen, there's also a few of the people he works with, but the only person Harry really notices is the boy leaning against the wall. Louis leaves his spot on the wall to make he was towards Harry. He grabs Harry's hips and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Happy birthday, babe." Louis whispers in his ear. 

"What is all this?" Harry asks. 

"Well I wanted to throw you a surprise party. The lads came over and helped. And of course I had them lie to you about their plans so it would seem like they were busy." Louis tells him. 

Harry's heart feels as if it's going to burst. He can't believe Louis went through all the trouble to do this for him. He has so much adoration for this boy. "Okay, but there better be some fucking cake this time." He says instead of something super sappy like _I love you._  

- 

A few hours later most of the guests had left and Louis is very, _very_ drunk. Harry is sitting at the kitchen table eating his fifth slice of cake watching Louis dance on the counter to whatever pop song is currently playing. The way that boy moves his hips, it's impossible for Harry to look away. Niall comes and joins Harry at the table. "Your boyfriend is pretty hilarious when he's drunk." 

"Yeah." Harry agrees. "He's pretty hot too." 

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Niall says. "Now let me have some cake before you eat it all." 

Once the song has ended, Louis jumps down from the counter and makes his way over to the table with Harry and Niall. He plops into the chair next to Harry and leans over for a kiss, completely missing Harry's mouth, kissing his chin instead. "Haz," Louis says drawing the word. “You don’t look very drunk. Why aren't you drunk, it’s your birthday! You need to be drunk like me. Come on let’s do do some shots!” 

“Louis, I think you've had enough. You can’t even walk straight!” 

“I can walk just fine, thanks mum!” Louis says as he gets up from his chair and immediately falls on his face. Niall busts out laughing with a mouth full of cake and Harry flips him off before bending down to help Louis. 

“Come on, Lou. Let’s get you a shower and then put you to bed, okay?” 

“I don’t wanna bed. I wanna tequila.” Louis pouts. 

Harry rolls his eyes and  tells Niall to thank everyone for coming and kick out the remaining guests. He walks Louis into the living room and places him in the armchair. Hopefully surrounding him in something soft, he won’t be able to harm himself. Harry waves goodbye to Niall as he walks out the door. 

He grabs a glass out of the cupboard, fills in with water from the tap, and rummages around for paracetamol. Harry walks back into the living room to find Louis curled up, fast asleep in the armchair. Harry gently shakes his shoulder. “Lou, love. Wake up for a second please.” Louis makes a few noncommittal noise as he’s pulled from his slumber. Harry smiles down at him and holds out the water and the medicine. “You should take this. It’ll help you feel a little less like shit in the morning.” 

“Where’s everybody?” Louis slurs. 

“I sent them home so I could get you into bed. Just you and me now, let’s get you in the shower.” 

Once Louis’ taken the paracetamol and finished his water, Harry helps him into the bathroom. He sits Louis down on the toilet while he starts the water up for the shower, getting it to just the right temperature. He tells Louis to undress while he goes to grab a clean towel from the dryer. When he comes back, the room is nice and steamy from the hot water and Louis is completely naked and perched on the edge of the bathtub. Harry helps Louis step into the tub and wash his hair. The whole time Louis is complaining that he can do it himself, but Harry’s a little terrified that he’s going to slip and hit his head. 

After Louis is finished in the shower, Harry holds out the towel for him to dry off. Louis’ cheeks are flushed, whether that’s from the drinks he’s had or the steam in the shower, Harry’s not sure. He places Louis on the bed so he can look through his drawers for a pair of underwear for Louis to sleep in. As he’s digging through the top drawer, Harry comes across his green headscarf that he left over. It’s folded nicely into the corner of Louis’ drawer and Harry can’t help the fond smile that spreads across his face. 

He tosses them over to Louis, tells him to get dressed and under the covers, and that he’ll be back in a minute. Harry walks back into the living room and the place is a mess. There’s empty plastic cups all over the floor, cake smeared on the wall, and Harry’s birthday banner somehow got ripped into several pieces and is scattered across the whole flat. This mess will have to wait until the morning, he’s too knackered to deal with it now. 

He makes sure that the front door is locked and all the lights are turned off before he returns to the bedroom. Louis is curled up under the sheets, and Harry quickly strips down to just his underwear and crawls in to join him. Louis opens his eyes when he feels the bed shift and makes grabby hands towards Harry. 

“Tell your mum I said thank you.” Louis mumbles. 

“For what?” 

“For making you so great. You’re so great. And nice. And curly.” Louis reaches out a tugs on one of Harry’s curls. “Happy birthday, curly.” 

Harry smiles. “Thanks. I’ll tell her.” 

- 

It’s been a long week, nothing but doubles, and tonight is the first night Harry is going to sleep before midnight. It seems as if he’s just closed his eyes when he’s rudely awaken by a buzzing sound. Harry groans as he opens his eyes and sees the light from his phone illuminating the room. He mutters a few curse words and he reaches out to grab it. He has twelve new text messages. All from Louis. All saying _are you awake???_  

Harry quickly replies with a simple _no_ before closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. His phone vibrates again. _so you’re just sleep texting then? come on get up we are going out!_  

Harry has the best boyfriend in the world, he really does. He’s caring and gentle. He makes Harry laugh until he’s in tears and he’s pretty damn sexy. Harry absolutely adores him. But right now, he is wishing that Louis would find a nice little cliff to just fall off of. _louis what the hell? it’s 3 in the morning let me sleep_  

 _haz please!! i wanna take you out. you’ll like it i promise. now throw on some clothes and come outside. i’m waiting._ Harry starts to type out a reply when another text comes through. _and maybe bring a hoodie too cause it’s fucking cold_  

Harry rolls his eyes. Of course it’s cold, it’s February. But he climbs out of bed nonetheless, and pulls on some trackies and a hoodie. He texts Louis back while he’s tiptoeing out of his room, carefully trying not to wake Niall. _fine i’m coming. but just know that i hate you._  

Louis is leaning against the side of his car, hunched in on himself and hoodie pulled up over his head to protect him from the cold. Louis is typing away on his phone so he doesn't notice Harry approaching until Harry is so close to him that their toes are touching. Louis looks up and smiles making the corner of his eyes crinkle. He leans in a gives Harry’s lips a soft kiss. “Hey babe, I was just about to text you again. Thought you might have fallen asleep on me.” 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis waist and pulls him close, tucking Louis’ head underneath his chin. “You’re freezing. How long have you been waiting out here?” 

Louis shivers in Harry’s arms. “Dunno. Ten minutes maybe?” 

“Why didn't you wait in the car, you idiot! You’re going to catch pneumonia.”

“Sorry _mum_.” Louis says, pulling out of Harry’s arms to unlock the car. “The thought didn't even cross my mind.”. He opens the door for Harry and he climbs in. 

“So why the hell did you wake me up at three in the morning?” Harry asks. 

“You’ll find out in a bit.” Louis says as he’s backing out of his parking spot. “It’s quite a long drive, so you can go back to sleep if you’d like. I’ll wake you up when we get there.

- 

“Hazza. Wake up, love. We’re here” Harry wakes with a jolt when he feels Louis shake his shoulder. He opens his eyes and it takes a second for them to adjust to the dark. He isn’t really sure where _here_ is, because he couldn't see anything. They’re literally in the middle of nowhere. 

“Is this the part where you chop me up into little pieces and scatter me across the country?” Harry asks, his voice thick from sleep. 

“Why are you so obsessed with me cutting you up?” Louis laughs. “Now get out, you oaf.” 

Harry unbuckles himself and steps out of the car. He’s instantly met with the cold, biting wind and the sound of water. Louis grabs a blanket and a thermos out of the backseat and then jumps up on the hood, patting the space next to him. Harry climbs up and Louis drapes the blanket over the both of them. He pours a cup of tea and hands to Harry. 

They sit in silence for awhile, cuddled close underneath the blanket. Harry sips his tea slowly and tilts his head back to look at the sky. They must be pretty far out from the city, because he can clearly make out most of the stars. He has no clue what time is it -  he has to work in the morning and Louis most likely does as well - but at this moment he couldn't care less. He’s freezing and still a little sleepy, but being here under the stars wrapped up in his boy, he couldn't be happier. 

Harry is about to drift back to sleep when he hears Louis sigh from beside him. “The water you can hear is from a little stream behind the trees.” Louis says slowly. “My ex used to bring me here before things got shitty. I always thought it was nice to sit out here and listen to the trickling water and look at the stars. I haven’t been back since then. I was always afraid that it would remind me of him. But now that I have you,” Louis places a kiss on top of Harry’s curls. “I figured this place could mean something different to me. And I just thought that you would enjoy it.” 

Harry softens at Louis’ words. He leans up and turns to look at Louis. He head is leaning against the windshield, eyes closed, and the tip of his nose is red from the cold. Harry feels warmth flood through his veins. He wants to tell Louis how much he likes this place and how much he appreciates how he brought him here. He opens his mouth to say just that but “I love you” is what comes out instead and he smacks his hand over his mouth after he realizes what he just said. 

Louis’s eyes snap open and his hands goes slack around the cup in his hand and it rolls down and off the front of the car. He just stares at Harry and doesn't say anything anything for a few moments and all Harry can hear is the blood rushing in his ears. He can’t take the silence or Louis looking at him like that. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.” Harry blurts out. “It’s like I have no filter around you or something.” 

Harry gets down off the car - a small part of him hopes that Louis will grab him and tell him to stop - he doesn't. He walks through the line of trees and finds the stream that Louis mentioned earlier. Harry sits down on the bank and takes of his shoes. He rolls up the legs of his trackies and sticks his feet in the water. He realizes what a terrible idea this was when the cold water hits him. He can’t stop his shivering or the tears that are now falling down his face. 

He and Louis have only been dating a couple months and he already said that he loved him. He didn't even mean to say it, it just slipped out. And due to Louis’ reaction, he obviously doesn't feel the same way. He’s fucked this up yet again. He hears the shuffling of the trees behind him followed by the sound of Louis’ voice. “Harry?” he calls out. Harry doesn't look up, doesn't want Louis to see him like this. 

Louis sits down next to Harry and reaches for his hand, tangling their fingers together. Harry fights the urge to pull away. He’s upset and doesn't want to be showing affection, but it’s nice to feel Louis’ touch. “Harry,” Louis says softly. “Babe, look at me.” Harry reluctantly turns to head to look up at Louis. He can see Louis’ face crumple slightly when he takes in the state of Harry’s face, which only makes him cry harder. Louis reaches up with the hand that isn't currently intertwined with Harry’s, using his thumb to wipe away Harry’s tears. “Did you mean it? Louis asks. Harry doesn't understand and Louis must realize this because he then elaborates. “What you said earlier, did you mean it?” Harry nods. 

“Harry, I’ve only had one proper boyfriend before you and we both know how that turned out. I thought I had loved him, but I think I was just in love with the _idea_ of him, you know?” Louis tells him. “I never understood what love was really like but I felt if for the first time looking in your eyes.” 

The corners of Harry’s lips turn up into a slight smile. “Isn't that a song?” 

“No. Nope, I don’t think so.” 

“Yeah, Lou. I’m pretty sure that’s a song.” 

“Okay, so maybe it is, but that’s not the point here. The point is that I’m trying to tell you that I love you too.” 

Harry smiles so wide and can feel his dimples popping out. He knows he probably looks like an idiot, but he doesn’t care because Louis _loves him_. He brings up his hand and places it on the back of Louis’ neck to pull him into a deep kiss. The angle is a little awkward and his feet are still in the water, but he needs to tell Louis how he feels the only way he knows how. 

It’s some time in the early morning, the sun barely peeking above the horizon. The wind is harsh and the water is still freezing. But all Harry sees is Louis. All Harry feels is Louis’ warm body pressed against his. Harry thinks this is what it feels like. This is what it feels like to be beautifully in love with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
